Summer Rain
by el Cierto
Summary: For SISTER. Also for Suu-chan  ... When Ino decided to give up, to be not a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke anymore. But...  AU/OOC/Neji-Ten hints/InoSasu. :D


''''''' **SUMMER RAIN**'''''''

**.**

**For SISTER Event also for my imouto, Suu-chan**** (this is for you coz u've ended FL finely, I'll make another fict coz this is not as good as I want ,) :D**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Sasu/Ino**

**.**

**.**

** enjoy **

**.**

**.**

Musim panas sudah kembali datang. Dan seperti biasa, udara terasa pengap, gerah, membuat orang jadi malas melakukan apapun kecuali kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan air.

Di musim panas seperti ini kedai-kedai penjual minuman dan makanan manis akan ramai lagi didatangi orang. Dalam cuaca yang panas memang enaknya makan dan minum yang manis-manis!

Seperti cewek cantik satu ini, Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang merupakan putri semata wayang Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik Flor Cafe yang terkenal di Konoha.

Kau mau tahu kenapa Flor Cafe bisa terkenal ke seantero Konoha? Itu karena kafe ini berbeda dari kafe kebanyakan. Selain karena kafe yang jadi satu dengan toko bunga, format kafe ini juga berubah menyesuaikan musim. Jadi, kalau musim dingin kafe ini akan menghidangkan menu-menu yang menghangatkan tubuh juga mendekorasi ruangan dengan warna putih salju tetapi dengan penghangat yang cukup. Kemudian kalau musim semi, maka akan ada nuansa bunga di setiap meja. Menu-menu yang disediakan pun khas bervariasi, biasanya ada menu hangat dan menu dingin juga. Lalu jika musim panas tiba maka kafe ini akan didekorasi dengan warna biru-putih, dan menawarkan aneka minuman segar dan kue-kue lezat yang kebanyakan manis. Dan pada musim gugur menunya kurang lebih sama dengan saat musim semi, namun tentu suasana kafe dirombak dengan suasana musim gugur.

Dan di atas semua itu, Flor Cafe juga merupakan tempat makan yang memberikan harga lumayan terjangkau oleh semua kalangan. Jadi harga-harga makanan atau minumannya cukup murah tapi rasanya tidak kalah dengan resto-resto mewah.

Oke kembali soal Ino, karena memang gadis inilah yang akan jadi tokoh utama wanita cerita ini. Tentu saja, nanti ada tokoh utama pria juga. Namanya juga cerita tentang kehidupan...

**::: SISTER :::**

"Liburan musim panas ini kau berencana kemana, Ino?" tanya Tenten, sahabat dekat Ino yang berambut cepol dua.

"Seperti biasalah, aku akan membantu Ayah mengurusi kafe. Apa kau mau membantu kami?"

"Mau sekali sih, tapi, aku sudah janji sama Neji-kun untuk berlibur bersama ke rumah kakeknya di Kumo."

"Wah, senangnya Tenten. Jieee... Liburan bareng Neji, jadi bikin iri deh!" Ino menggoda sahabatnya yang kini jadi bersemu merah itu.

"Hehe, tidak juga. Kau sendiri? Selain membantu-bantu Ayahmu, kau kan bisa juga menghabiskan waktu dengan, ehm, Sasuke-sama itu." Tenten menyinggung satu nama yang ia tahu Ino sangat tergila-gila. Mata coklatnya mengerling jahil ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hah! Kau seperti tak tahu saja sih, Ten. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya gimana? Secara dia orangnya masih saja adem begitu. Musim panas ini aku berpikir ulang dan telah memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Eh? Sejak kapan sobatku Ino ini menyerah? Kau kan belum berusaha secara maksimal?"

"Apa belum maksimal namanya, jika selama dua tahun aku mengejar-kejarnya seperti _fansgirl_ gila, Tenten? Sudah cukup rasanya, sampai musim semi lalu. Ketika ajakanku untuk hanami malah dihadiahinya kata-kata tajam. Sakura saja sudah menyerah. Kupikir Sasuke memang tidak mungkin menyukai satupun di antara kami."

Tenten termenung mendengarkan ujaran sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit tak percaya mendapati Ino menyerah akan Sasuke. Karena ia tahu benar sahabatnya itu jatuh hati pada Sasuke sejak hari pertama mereka masuk Kono High School (KHS). Jadi, sebenarnya ia jadi khawatir juga apa Ino baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Tenten! Kenapa kau jadi bengong begitu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Eh? Tidak! Siapa juga yang bengong. Cuman aneh aja, Ino."

"Hah! Udah deh! Panas-panas gini jangan ngomongin hal-hal yang nggak enak begitu. Kita _have fun_ aja. Oke?" Ino menghembuskan napas, lalu lanjutnya, "Ah, senang sekali besok sudah mulai libur. Yah, tapi memang seperti biasa sih, PR banyak sekali! Huft! Padahal juga cuman libur dua minggu!"

Tenteng nyengir. Seperti kekhawatirannya tak beralasan. Ino sepertinya 100% baik-baik saja.

"Ya! Untung aku liburan sama Neji-kun, jadi bisa sekalian minta tolong dia. Haha. Sambil liburan, sambil pacaran, sambil ngerjain PR! Yatta!"

"Ya! Ya! Sono gih cepetan sama Neji-kun mu itu! Dasar tukang pamer!" Ino menyebikkan bibir, pura-pura kesal.

"Makanya, mumpung liburan, kau cari pacar saja, Ino! Atau kalau nggak kau pertimbangkan itu si Kiba, atau Shino atau Yahiko!" Tenten menyebut beberapa cowok teman sekolah mereka yang ia tahu naksir sama Ino. Yah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau sahabat pirangnya ini sebenarnya cukup digandrungi cowok-cowok di KHS. Ino-nya saja yang terlalu menutup mata karena, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sasuke.

"Ssh! Tenten! Bisa diem nggak sih! Udah ah! Nggak usah bahas cowok lagi. Bikin eneg tau!"

"Iya. Iya... Btw, kau ada rencana nggak liat acara Kiri Nebuta bulan depan?" Tenten menyinggung sebuah festival musim panas khas Kiri, kota tetangga Konoha tempat tingga mereka.

"Tidak tahu... kita lihat saja nanti."

**::: SISTER :::**

Hari ini Ino bangun cukup pagi. Lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bukan apa-apa, semua karena ia ingin memulai libur musim panasnya dengan lebih baik. Dan bangun lebih pagi adalah salah satu cara mengawalinya.

Setelah beres-beres rumah dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Ayah dan dirinya sendiri, ia pun membuka kafe sekaligus toko bunganya. Membersihkan tempat itu sambil menunggu karyawan kafe datang. Ayahnya memang mempekerjakan empat orang pegawai. Ada paman Teuchi yang menjadi koki utama, lalu putrinya Ayame sebagai asistennya dan dua orang lain yaitu Yamato dan Genma sebagai pelayan.

Ino sangat akrab dengan semua orang itu. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Ayame dan Yamato – yang merupakan pasangan kekasih – juga Genma sebagai kakak-kakaknya sendiri.

"Wah, semangat sekali nih Tuan Putri kita," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menegur Ino yang asyik mengelapi meja-meja kafe.

Ino mendongak dan mendapati Genma menyeringai lebar padanya. Ino balas menyeringai.

"Yo, Genma-nii! Kau sendiri juga tampak semangat."

"Tentu saja semangat, Ino-chan. Dia sudah dapat kepastian untuk bisa mengajak Shizune ke Kiri bulan depan sih!" suara lain tiba-tiba menimpali, mendahului Genma.

Ino dan Genma pun menoleh. Dan tampaklah Ayame dan Yamato berjalan beriringan ke arah mereka. Tangan keduanya saling bergandengan. Mesra sekali kelihatannya.

"Hh! Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah umbar kemesraan!" Genma bersungut.

Ayame menjulurkan lidah. "Yey! Biarin! Bilang saja kau iri karna ngga bisa begini tiap hari ama Shizune!"

Genma memutar mata bosan sementara Ino dan Yamato terkikik. Ayame dan Genma memang sering perang mulut, tapi itu justru tanda keakraban mereka. Dulunya Ino bahkan mengira kalau ada 'sesuatu' antara kedua orang itu sebelum akhirnya terungkap bahwa, Genma sudah bertunangan dengan Shizune, seorang perawat yang bertugas di rumah sakit Oto, sebuah kota tetangga Konoha juga.

**::: SISTER :::**

Meski tidak ada yang sitimewa, tetapi kafe cukup ramai hari itu. Dan Ino yang menjalani hari pertama liburan musim panasnya bisa dibilang kecapekan. Karena itu ia bernapas lega ketika kafe ditutup lebih awal.

Setelah semua pergi, tinggal Ino sendiri di kafe itu. Hari itu Ayahnya memang tidak datang ke kafe karena dia ada urusan yang harus diurus ke Oto. Makanya Ino-lah yang dipasrahi untuk membuka dan mengunci kafe hari itu.

Namun setelah semua _rolling door_ diturunkan dan menutup semua jendela kaca yang menjadi dua sisi dinding kafe, Ino tak langsung mengunci kafe dan kembali ke rumahnya yang terletak sekitar seratus meter dari kafenya.

Gadis itu memilih untuk menonton acara TV sambil memakan _cake_ baru hasil kreasi Ayame.

Tiba-tiba bruzzz...

Ino sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh ke luar melewati pintu yang hanya ia tutup bagian luarnya, sehingga memungkinkannya melihat ke jalanan.

Hujan!

Wah!

Ino pun segera meletakkan piring kuenya. Mematikan TV lalu berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu. Ia suka hujan di musim panas. Tapi mengingat waktu yang sudah petang menjelang malam, mau tak mau ia jadi khawatir juga jika hujan turun lama dan dia harus menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Saat sedang termangu menatap ke jalanan yang lengang meski diterangi lampu jalanan yang mana semakin basah oleh hujan deras itu, mata Ino mendadak menangkap sesosok manusia berpakaian hitam atau biru gelap tampak terhuyung-huyung.

Hati Ino mencelos. Rasa takut mendadak menjalari hatinya. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah orang jahat? Orang mabuk misalnya?

Dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kafe sebelum suara serak menyerunya.

"Ino...!"

Ino sontak membalikkan lagi badannya dan matanya membelalak karena sosok tadi tahu-tahu sudah tertelungkup tak bergerak di jalanan yang mulai tergenangi air hujan.

_Siapa orang itu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa dia di situ?_

Kebingungan Ino segera saja terinterupsi bisikan hati nuraninya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa orang itu pingsan dan perlu ditolong.

Dan Ino menuruti hati nuraninya. Setelah mengambil payung di dalam kafe, dia pun segera keluar menembus hujan dan menghampiri orang itu, yang masih belum bisa ia terka siapa.

Begitu Ino sudah sampai di dekat orang itu, ia pun berjongkok dan dengan ragu mengguncangkan bahu orang itu.

Tak ada respon.

Ino mengguncang lagi bahu orang itu lebih keras. Namun tetap saja tak ada respon.

Ino mengeluh. Dilihat dari manapun orang yang kini pingsan di depannya itu lebih besar dan tinggi dibanding dirinya. Jadi, apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Karena Ino juga penasaran, maka akhirnya dia dengan susah payah menggelimpangkan orang itu hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Ino ternganga tak percaya akan apa yang didapatinya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya. Namun tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, entah dengan kekuatan apa, Ino dengan cepat sudah memapah sosok yang masih pingsan itu menuju kafenya.

Akhirnya setelah dengan sangat susah payah, Ino bisa juga membawa orang pingsan itu masuk ke kafenya.

Segera saja ia memasang penghangat di depan orang itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia juga mencari baju untuk ganti orang itu. Tapi giliran dia sudah mendapatkan baju ganti yang dia inginkan, Ino jadi bingung bagaimana membuat orang pingsan di hadapannya ganti baju.

Alhasil mondar-mandirlah Ino di depan orang itu seperti setrikaan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup dikenal Ino itu.

Segera Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada si ornag pingsan yang telah siuman dan kini memberinya tatapan aneh itu.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Sasuke?" Ino mendekat dan mengulurkan baju yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Ini baju ganti. Sebaiknya kau pakai dulu kalau tak mau masuk angin!"

Sasuke menatap Ino sejenak sebelum kemudian menerima baju yang diulurkan Ino dengan enggan.

"Kamar mandi ada di dekat dapur," ucap Ino menambahkan sebelum Sasuke beranjak bangun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke pun melangkah ke arah dapur dimana ada kamar mandi yang disebutkan Ino.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah keluar dengan baju ganti yang diberikan Ino. Baju itu adalah baju milik Genma, dan Ino tak bisa menahan kikikannya melihat Sasuke dalam baju itu. Jelas sekali kekecilan. Haha. Dan Sasuke cukup sadar ia aneh dalam tampilan barunya. Tapi ia bisa apa?

"Apa tertawa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Habis, kau lucu sekali lho, Sasuke. Haha, coba aku bawa kamera, pasti kupotret. Ah iya! HP! Yey! Tunggu!" Dan dengan secepat kilat, tanpa Sasuke bisa cegah, Ino telah berhasil mengambil foto Sasuke dengan kamera HP-nya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke segera maju hendak merampas hp Ino, namun Ino dengan segera memasukkan ke kantong celana jeans-nya.

"Eit! Kau mau apa?"

"Hapus foto tadi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hapus? Kenapa? Kau keren kok!" Ino bersiul, merasa menang dan senang.

"Kubilang hapus Ino, kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak kau mau apa?" tantang Ino dengan berani. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan perasaannya pada Sasuke, dia jadi bisa lebih santai di depan cowok itu.

"Kau? Dasar _fansgirl_ bodoh!" umpat Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi di belakangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Apa pantas kau bicara begitu pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu! Dan satu hal lagi, aku **bukan **_fansgirl_-mu lagi! Jangan GR kau!" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tch! Berlebihan. Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Yang benar saja! Kau sendiri yang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku!"

"Hei! Enak saja! Siapa tadi yang manggil namaku ha? Kau sendiri kenapa sampai pingsan di tengah hujan di depan kafeku ha?" Ino jadi kalap. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang indah mendelik marah.

Sasuke tampak tertegun. Mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi gelap.

Melihat orang yang pernah disukainya itu mendadak seperti itu, Ino jadi tak enak juga. "Ya, sudahlah. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan Sasuke, Ino bergegas ke dapur. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam saja menatap cewek pirang teman sekolahnya itu menjauh.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas sari jahe hangat dan sepotong _cake_ kreasi Ayame.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika Ino meletakkan nampan itu di hadapannya dan menyuruhnya memakannya.

"Makan dan minumlah ini! Pasti jadi lebih baikan!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Seolah tak mengerti arti ucapan Ino.

"Hei! Tunggu apalagi? Tenang saja aku tak menaruh racun di dalamnya!" Ino jadi tak sabar melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja seperti orang linglung.

Dan entah karena kata-kata Ino itu atau bukan, Sasuke kemudian mengambil gelas berisi sari jahe itu. Dan kehangatan yang nyaman pun segera mengalir menyentuh tenggorok kemudian dadanya.

Meski musim panas, namun karena habis kehujanan deras dan di luar juga masih hujan deras, minum sari jahe hangat memang cukup mampu membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Ino tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas yang kini isinya tinggal sedikit itu.

"Nah, enak kan? Coba sekarang kuenya."

"Aku tak suka manis." Kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Oh? Begitu... tapi kue itu nggak terlalu manis kok, rasanya gurih. Lezat pokoknya," promosi Ino.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak makan saja sendiri?"

Ino menggertakkan giginya geram. Uchiha ini memang tidak bisa diramah-tamahi!

"Hei! Kau ini nggak bisa ya jadi orang sedikit ramah?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah pintu dan menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

Ino mendengus. Ia juga tidak mau beramah tamah jika yang didapatnya sikap dingin dan tak sopan cowok itu. Huft!

Alhasil, keheningan pun tercipta di antara kedua anak muda itu. Tanpa sadar sebenarnya mereka memandang ke direksi yang sama. Ke arah hujan.

"Hujan musim panas..." tiba-tiba terdengar Sasuke bergumam yang masih dapat didengar oleh telinga tajam Ino.

"?" Cewek itu menoleh pada cowok yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Ia menangkap ada yang aneh pada Sasuke. "Nee, Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh pada Ino. _Onyx_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya Uchiha muda ini terpaku pada mata indah di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Ino memiliki mata seindah itu. Dan juga wajah cewek itu... cantik. Eh?

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Ino mau tak mau jadi salah tingkah.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Tidak..."

Mereka pun diam lagi. Di luar hujan masih saja turun dengan derasnya.

"Wah, hujannya makin deras saja. Ah, gimana caranya bisa pulang kalau begini," Ino mengeluh juga akhirnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau pulang sekarang."

"Mengantarku? Apa kau merasa sudah cukup sehat? Tadi kau kan pingsan? Ehya, kenapa kau sama sekali tak menyinggung orang tuamu yang mungkin saja sedang sangat khawatir kau belum pulang di malam hujan begini eh Sasuke?"

"Khawatir? Bagaimana mereka akan khawatir jika bahkan mungkin mereka tak sadar mereka punya anak aku," sahut Sasuke sinis.

Ino tentu saja terkejut oleh perkataan Sasuke itu. "Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Mana ada orang tua yang nggak sadar punya anak!"

"Faktanya memang demikian. Sejak kepergian Itachi, dunia mereka telah berakhir. Dan aku, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."

"Sasuke?" Ino mendadak iba mendengar tuturan Sasuke itu. Ia sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang kakak Sasuke yang meninggal di Amerika itu. Itachi adalah seorang yang sangat terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Dia adalah kebanggaan KHS, tapi Ino baru tentu tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya di keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagi Ayah, putranya cuma satu. Itachi-nii. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bisa seperti Itachi-nii, semua tak terlihat olehnya. Ibu juga sama saja. Dia bahkan melupakan namaku. Padahal bukan hanya mereka yang kehilangan Itachi. Aku juga. Tapi bukankah semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya. Kenapa mereka sedikitpun tidak mengerti? Merelakannya dan sedikit menoleh padaku?" Sasuke tampak lepas kendali. Bahunya bergetar saat mengatakan semua itu.

Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan ditubruknya Sasuke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia bersimpati pada cowok ini. Dan begitulah, Sasuke tak menolak. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Ino, bahkan kemudian cowok itu balas memeluk Ino.

"Ssh! Sasuke... sudahlah! Mereka juga pasti menyayangimu. Karena itu jangan menyerah untuk membuat mereka melihatmu. Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa dirimu. Teruslah berjuang dan jangan menyerah," bisik Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa kehidupan Sasuke begitu merana. Kini ia bisa memaklumi sikap dingin cowok itu. Dan karena itu, ia bersimpati pada cowok ini dengan setulus hatinya.

Sasuke tak menyahut, hanya diam dengan mata terpejam sementara wajahnya bersandar di bahu Ino.

Untuk beberapa lama, keduanya pun saling berpelukan dalam diam.

Ketika kemudian keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan, hujan sudah reda. Ino segera berdiri. Semburat merah jelas menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sasuke sendiri tampak merona meski segera dia atasi dengan sikap _cool_-nya yang biasa.

"Wah sudah jam 9. Untung sudah reda hujannya," ucap Ino mengalihkan suasana canggung yang mendadak hadir di antara mereka.

" aku pulang sekarang. Tapi kurasa aku antar dulu kau, Ino."

"Eh? Tidak perlu Sasuke. Rumahku dekat dari sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tak apa. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku padamu."

"Umm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah itu keduanya pun keluar. Ino segera mengunci pintu kafe dan menurunkan _rolling door_ depan dengan _remote_-nya.

Tak lama kemudian kedua anak muda itu telah berjalan beriringan dalam diam ke arah rumah Ino.

"Oke, sudah sampai. Terima kasih Sasuke. Apa kau mau mampir?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hn, kurasa tidak. Tapi boleh kupinjam telponmu sebentar?"

Ino mengangguk dan mengulurkan ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel Ino setelah menggunakannya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Thanks for all_, Ino," ucap Sasuke ketika Ino hendak memasuki pelataran kecil rumahnya.

"_No, need to thank me_, Sasuke. _We are friend_, _aren't we?_"

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk. Namun ketika Ino sudah akan berjalan lagi, dia menghentikan langkah cewek itu lagi. "Ino?"

"Ya?" Ino kembali menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apa benar kau sudah berhenti mengharapkan aku?"

Ino tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya meski yah, agak sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku tak akan menceritakan tentang hari ini pada siapapun."

"Hnn.. begitu. Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan itu, Ino?"

Ino terdiam. Ah, kalau ia boleh jujur, tentu saja ia masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia ingat komitmennya di awal musim ini. Bahwa ia dan Sakura telah sama-sama memutuskan untuk berhenti mengharapkan Sasuke. Lagipula bayangan lain, seorang cowok berambut merah yang belum lama dikenal Ino ketika hanami musim semi lalu telah membantunya menguatkan hati. Karena itu, tanpa ragu lagi Ino mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Ino. Samar-samar di ujung jalan yang masih bisa Ino lihat, seorang cowok jabrik berambut kuning terang yang duduk di atas jok sepeda motor vespa orange-nya, mengangkat satu tangannya, menyapa Sasuke yang mendekat padanya. Tak lama kemudian tampak Sasuke sudah naik ke boncengan cowok itu sebelum kemudian motor klasik itu melaju dan menghilang dari jangkauan pandang Ino.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyum kemudian terkembang di bibirnya. Dipandanginya langit yang kini bertabur bintang-bintang.

Semilir angin sehabis hujan menerpa wajahnya. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati harmoni alam itu sebelum kemudian ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Cewek berambut pirang itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda mungil berwarna ungu lembut itu. Sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang beberapa saat sebelumnya sempat ia bayangkan. Seseorang yang Ino rasa akan menempati posisi istimewa di hatinya. Sambil tersenyum Ino pun membalas pesan untuk orang itu.

** FIN **

**A/N : maaf jika jelek dan unsur romen-nya tidak terasa. *bowed***


End file.
